


Allevamento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human factory, Multi, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Descrizione della serie: Esseri umani ridotti dall’avanzamento tecnico a meri oggetti.





	Allevamento

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> 2018-01-10 ORIGINALE F/M Futuro distopico in cui la fonte energetica primaria sono gli umori femminili: le donne sono quindi rinchiuse in allevamenti intensivi dove vengono ogni giorno "coperte" da maschi selezionati che facciano raggiungere loro l'orgasmo, e vengono stimolate da esperti perché producano umori di continuo.

Allevamento

Le dieci ragazze erano legate ritte ai sedili di metallo da spessi lacci di cuoio, ignude, con un tubo tra le gambe intento a succhiare urina e uno in bocca a pompare droghe, eccitanti e cibi liquidi. Le ragazze gemevano, labbra e bacini sporti, gambe spalancate, pelle arrossate e teste rasate. Mugolavano, gli occhi chiusi o socchiusi, i corpi illuminati da luci al neon. 

In ogni stanzetta dell'edificio c'erano da dieci a trenta ragazze, ogni piano contenevano a sessanta stanze, ogni palazzo aveva almeno otto piani. Ogni giovane aveva un numero tatuato sulla spalla e i loro gemiti e gorgoglii soffocati erano coperti dalla musica da sala che trasmettevano degli altoparlanti in alto sul tetto.

Le dieci giovani avevano i numeri che andavano dal 40 al 50. La prima era perennemente penetrata da dietro da un vibratore e si dibatteva più voluttuosamente delle altre, la seconda quasi non si muoveva ed era eccitata da uno stimolatore all'ombelico. La terza, con il numero 43, aveva delle mani meccaniche che le palpeggiavano il seno, la quarta aveva due mani identiche che le stringevano con forza i glutei, la quinta aveva degli stimolatori sui capezzoli, 46 aveva dei denti fittizi che le mordicchiavano il collo, mentre la settima veniva schiaffeggiata piano da mani di plastica e gomma. L'ottava veniva sollecitata da un frustino, mentre a 49 passava un rullo lungo la spina dorsale, massaggiandola. 50 cercava di aprire gli occhi, le venivano fatte periodicamente delle punture.

Una porta metallica si aprì, mentre un dottore le indicava dicendo: "Preparatele per la "mungitura".

Entrarono una serie di scienziati, dai fisici abbronzati e statuari, di varie etnie e colori di pelle, con addosso solo camici aperti, occhiali di plastica, mascherine e guanti. Si misero di fronte alle donne, di diverse età non oltre i trenta, accarezzandole, stuzzicandole, tastandole. 

Gli specialisti trassero all'unisono dei termometri e vi penetrarono le donne con un gesto secco, estraendoli quando il dottore si ticchettò sull''orologio.

"Troppo calda" disse quello della 40. Gli portarono una bacinella con del ghiaccio e lo utilizzò per penetrarci la donna davanti a lui, passando i cubetti nelle pareti interne.

Nel frattempo l'addetto alla 41 aveva detto: "Decisamente una temperatura troppo bassa".

"Perfetto" comunicarono gli altri specialisti, tentando di parlare in modo corale e sovrapposto.

“Iniziate la ‘copertura’ giornaliera” ordinò il dottore. Gli specialisti si tolsero i camici e penetrarono le donne all’unisono.

“Rimanete concentrati. Ricordatevi che una corretta stimolazione è essenziale o non produrranno abbastanza umori. Vi ricordo che non possiamo permetterci un altro disastro energetico come quello del mese scorso, abbiano rischiato il collasso delle fabbriche, quindi dovrete portarle al limite. Non preoccupatevi di causare loro un infarto, sono abbastanza facili da sostituire” disse il dottore con voce atona.

Quello della 50 la baciava con foga, dibattendosi dentro di lei, cercando di toccare i punti più sensibili, forzandole le gambe con entrambe le mani, abbattendosi su di lei anche con il petto, arrossandole il seno.

Quello della 44 la toccava nei punti più sensibili, l’accarezzava o la pizzicava a seconda dei punti, arrivando a graffiarle a sangue la pelle.

“Mi raccomando. Siete stati addestrati e selezionati per questo, la nazione ha fiducia in voi. Se dovesse venire meno la pulsione per un qualsiasi motivo, ricordatevi di avvertire gli addetti che vi procureranno gli stimolatori o le stimolazioni necessarie.

Questi umori sono quelli che servono a portare avanti la patria, a far crescere sani e forti i nostri bambini” ordinava il dottore.

< Se tutto va bene, entro la fine del mese verranno aperti altri tre allevamenti intensivi come questo > pensò.

La 48 fu la prima a raggiungere l’orgasmo, il suo esperto scivolò fuori da lei e la donna fu invasa da un tubo che aspirò i suoi ormoni, il tubo risalì sul soffitto e l’uomo torno a ‘coprirla’, ricominciando a spingersi dentro di lei.

“Continuate pure senza di me. Ci vediamo questa sera” disse il dottore.

< Tra meno di un’ora sorgerà l’alba. Probabilmente saranno costretti a fare qualche pausa per bere e andare in bagno, ma anche considerando questo, oggi dovremmo riuscire a coprire i livelli stabiliti.

È una sfortuna che gli uomini debbano andare a dormire la notte e a mangiare la sera, però possiamo sfruttare la cosa per controllare i valori delle ‘femmine’ > pensò, uscendo dalla porta di metallo.

Quello della 45 le morse il labbro a sangue.

< Ognuno di noi è addetto sempre alla stessa ‘femmina’, fino alla morte di lei.  È un po’ come se ci appartenessero di diritto fino alla fine dei loro giorni > pensò.

La 40 raggiunse l’orgasmo e il suo specialista scivolò fuori da lei, permettendo al tubo di entrare dentro di lei.

< Non permetterò che esistano quartieri senza energia elettrica come quello dove sono cresciuto io. Voglio ottenere il massimo, anche più di così > s’incentivò.


End file.
